


Nightmare

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Conditioning, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Their Father got to James and he's forgotten who you are and why you are important. Trapped within the cold walls of the cell you are left there, time crawls by and you don't know how long it's been. Your memory is hazy. You don't remember how you got here or why...only that this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Seduce Me 2's Demo. James' dream sequence scared me the first time because it was so unexpected. But I think there’s something really beautiful about something being able to move you to such extreme. Dark James was scary but attractive. This is my take on if the dream was real and his Father had gotten to James and brainwashed him, James lost who he was and forgot why you were important.

Hard stone and cold steel surrounds me on all sides,  
The cell is void of any comfort or softness.  
Frigid air dances across my bare skin,  
Creating goose bumps in its wake.

Tatters remain of the dress barely covering me,  
Still, it is far better than being stripped naked.  
Protection just barely against roving eyes,  
Even if it is ineffective against most else.

Chains jangle loudly breaking the silence,  
Joining the chorus of screams and cries from afar.  
My shackles tethering me against the wall,  
Metal chafing and rubbing my ankles raw.

Left alone in the dark bone-numbing cold,  
Time bleeds together into an endless haze.  
My memory weakens day by day,  
Yet I cling desperately to my memories.

My name is important it helps ground me,  
I clutch onto my sanity and sense of self.  
Why are there gaps in my memories?  
Someone else was here that I loved.

I cannot remember how I got here,  
I feel like I’m missing something important.  
But my mind whispers that I don’t want to know,  
How could that possibly be?

The metallic tang of blood invaded my nose,  
It mixed with the scent of sweat on my skin.  
And something else bitter and salty…  
Flashes of memories.

Golden eyes glowing in the darkness,  
Clothing torn amid harsh commands.  
Cries of pleasure and pain intermingling,  
Salty tears as I loose myself in the abyss.

My mind skittered away from those memories,  
I shiver wrapping my arms around myself.  
I didn’t want to remember those touches,  
Not those memories.

Flames flicker casting a barely noticeable glow,  
The sound of footsteps approaching startled me.  
Trapped and confined I couldn’t run,  
I waited with baited breath for his arrival.

As he came into sight my heart broke anew,  
Familiar ebony strands and honeyed eyes.  
Eyes that gazed at me with cold disdain,  
Void of the love that used to fill them.

He wasn’t my Raestrao,  
The man I loved wouldn’t hurt me.  
He wouldn’t treat me as a food source,  
He wouldn’t talk of breaking me.

My green eyes still held a spark,  
One that he liked to call resilience.  
I had yet to break beneath his touch,  
Despite the intense training and abuse.

My heart squeezed painfully at the reminder,  
His demonic voice sent a shiver down my spine.  
Instinctively I felt a mixture of fear and pleasure,  
It was a trained reflex now to his approach.

The door clattered and creaked open,  
My back scraped against the stone wall.  
Still my lips shaped his name silently,  
Raestrao.

Simultaneously I loathed and craved him,  
In these lucid moments before he erased my will.  
I despised myself just as much as I did him,  
I hated that I still craved and wanted him.

Hated that deep down I still loved him,  
That despite everything he had done to me.  
I could not erase these feelings that consumed me,  
I could not fully hate him.

Unnatural desire and elation filled me suddenly,  
My body weak beneath pleasurable waves.  
Dimming my thoughts even as I struggled,  
A soft sigh of bliss escaping parted lips.

It was unbridled lust void of any love,  
My heart, mind and body in conflict.  
I didn’t want this anymore,  
Where was my Raestrao?


End file.
